


Holy/Sacred

by Firebull



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Yubel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: "Sacred Beasts” the humans called them. Once upon a time they deserved that title, deserved to be called divine.Back in the days when they were truly the equal of those now known as the Egyptian Gods. Back before humans started pulling them through the cracks in the layers between the dimensions. Back before darkness was split into pieces, scattered all over the universe, each trying to gain the upper hand and fix itself.





	Holy/Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://gx5ds.tumblr.com/post/179634815511/day-14-holysacred) for ygotober 2018
> 
> repost because tumblr

"Sacred Beasts” the humans called them. Once upon a time they deserved that title, deserved to be called divine.

Back in the days when they were truly the equal of those now known as the Egyptian Gods. Back before humans started pulling them through the cracks in the layers between the dimensions. Back before darkness was split into pieces, scattered all over the universe, each trying to gain the upper hand and fix itself.

Back then they were truly beautiful. Their scales shining in the light. Their wings strong enough to summon and dispel raging storms. They brought life and protection wherever they went, the power of their creator running strongly through them. The other spirits looked up to them. The other three gods had a rivalry with them as expected with them being counterparts bound by the strings of fate.

But then they started to rot. 

No one really knew why. They suspected that with the Light of Ruin out to crush their maker it might have infected them, yet the power that ate at them felt so very different. They left the worlds they used to bring life to, unwilling to bring death to them. The other three tried to help them, but their attempts proved to be in vain. For years and years they rotted alive, loosing more and more of themselves as they became unrecognizable.

In the end, not even what was left of the Gentle Darkness could return them to power. It could only slow and eventually stop their rotting, but by then it was far too late. Uria lost over a third of his length. Raviel's armor and skin had been broken off until his muscles showed. Hamon was nothing but a skeleton. The skin on their wings got so thin one could see through them. They couldn't fully take on the roles of being the counterparts for those three anymore.

Another darkness, this one more sinister and power hungry than many others, who had crowned itself King of the Netherworld, created three new gods. Ones resistant to rot for there was never anything to rot in the first place. The King named them the Wicked Gods.

Uria had eyed Eraser's long whip like tail with jealousy while Hamon couldn't get over the fact that he got replaced by an orb. Raviel pulled them away from the newly created gods. With the strings of fate that bound them now wrapped around others they were free. 

Not that they knew what to do with their newly gained freedom. They spend years travelling the dimensions, desperately searching for a purpose in a universe that seemed to have forgotten its love for them now that they weren’t sacred.

They eventually crossed paths with a reincarnation of the Supreme King. This one had a guardian who followed him like a shadow. A dragon with scales that would never be pierced and would never rot. People called them hideous, but the herald still loved them dearly.

They chose to stay with the little ones. They didn't have anything else to do and being in the presence of the Supreme King was calming. He loved them as they loved him. He reminded them strongly of the early days of their creation, of the Gentle Darkness singing to them until they fell asleep held in its arms. 

The power seemed to settle better within this one than it had in others, maybe this one would continue to be himself instead of fading into the others before him, maybe this one would be the last one. It was a nice thought. The Gentle Darkness being strong enough to truly return to power and defeating the sickness that was eating at the universe.

Of course their little peace couldn't last, despite the power he held the herald's body wasn't made for eternity. The guardian grieved him, knowing that they wouldn't see him for possibly thousands of years while they chained themselves to life. They left the guardian to their endless tears, staying would only make things worse.

They watched as one by one spirits slipped through the layers into a world so very similar to the Dark World. They watched as the three gods let themselves be summoned by one man who had sealed them into stone tablets they could easily break out of if they wanted to. They watched as those spirits settled in, one by one in stone prisons they slept the days away unless called upon. It looked peaceful.

Once they felt the tug from the other side they let themselves be pulled effortlessly. They ended up in one big tablet far far away from those three. But what did it matter? They were rotten and forgotten so they might as well sleep the years away until their king and his guardian came to wake them. At least they still had each other.

“Sacred Beasts” the humans called them. Once upon a time they deserved that title, deserved to be called divine. But that time was long gone.

There was nothing sacred about them anymore.


End file.
